


A Moment of Peace

by Didactic_Yam



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Cockwarming, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Shujin!Goro, Top Akechi Goro, Top Goro Week, Toys, top goro week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didactic_Yam/pseuds/Didactic_Yam
Summary: Shujin student council vice president Akechi Goro finds troublemaker Amamiya Ren breaking school rules by being on the roof. The punishment is surprisingly rewarding.Top Goro Week 2021 Day 3:Shujin!Goro // Public/Semipublic Sex // Cockwarming
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	A Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> cw: Some mildly dubious consent, doing things in public

It was a gorgeous day. It was the end of spring, so even though the sun was warm against Ren’s face, he wasn’t too hot. A light breeze caressed the skin of his face and neck, and Ren wished they would’ve switched to summer uniforms early this year so he could fully enjoy the weather on the roof. Even with his blazer hanging neatly on the back of a chair, the long sleeved white undershirt was thick enough to block the gentle wind. He was alone on the roof today; Ann and Ryuji were hurrying to finish homework due that afternoon, and Ren had left them his copy and Morgana in his desk to nap on the roof during lunch. His life felt much more peaceful now that the business with Kamoshida was finished and most of the other students had better things to gossip about than the dangerous transfer student. He felt calm and relaxed for the first time in weeks.

So, he was especially annoyed when his moment of peace was interrupted by a shadow falling over his face, blocking the glorious sunshine.

“This place is off limits, you know.”

Ren cracked open his eyes to glare at none other than Goro Akechi, the student council vice president, who was blocking out a good portion of the sky by standing over Ren with a smirk. Akechi looked so stuffy in his black turtle neck – which wasn’t technically in dress code but he got away with anyway – with all the buttons on his blazer fastened and long hair covering his neck.

“If all students are prohibited,” Ren replied lazily, “then why are you up here, O responsible one?”

Akechi’s smirk widened. “Student council patrols the roof to make sure students aren’t going up here. Most people avoid it up here after what happened, but every once and a while we find a troublemaker hiding away up here still.”

Ren rolled his eyes while Akechi prattled on. He was mildly offended by being labeled as a “troublemaker” – going up onto an unlocked roof every few days to escape the hostile looks and murmurs from his fellow classmates hardly seemed to count when he was a perfect student otherwise. He shuffled away from the intruder, scooching down on the cement and feeling his shirt pull up as he slid out of Akechi’s shadow until he could feel the sun on his face again. He relaxed at the feeling, ignoring the vice president.

Akechi was silent for a few blessed moments. Ren could pretend he wasn’t even there despite the feeling of being watched intensely prickling his skin. He cracked his eyes open again and noticed Akechi’s gaze was on Ren’s exposed stomach. Ren stretched out languidly, raising his arms above his head and pushing his body a little further down. His shirt stayed where it was on the concrete under his back, and he was thrilled to see a slight blush creeping up Akechi’s neck as more skin was exposed. Ren relaxed, pleased with his win, and let his eyes settle closed again.

“Anyway, you’ll need to come to the student council room immediately after school today for your punishment. Don’t even think about skipping out or else it will be much worse.” Akechi’s voice was even and professional, but as Ren’s eyes shot open at his words, he noticed a hungry look in the burgundy eyes. So much for his win.

 _Fuck_.

\----------------After School-----------------

Ren didn’t bother to knock on the council room door. He couldn’t believe he was actually getting reprimanded for being on the roof – and by Akechi, of all people. He’d thought Akechi understood Ren’s desire to escape, his need to relax by himself for a while before putting a mask back on around other people. He’d seen Akechi’s mask slip before, knew that his stupid overachieving senpai was putting up a front around everyone, even Ren. So why was he punishing Ren for something he did too?

Damn hypocrite. Ren just hoped the school wouldn’t bother Sojiro with this, since the café owner was only just starting to warm up to his charge.

When he stepped inside the small room, Ren saw Akechi seated at a large desk at the back of the room in front of a large window, bent over some documents. The desk was one that seemed like it would fit in better in the office of a CEO at the top of a skyscraper or something. It was a dark wood, large enough that it surely had several drawers on either side of the chair, and probably a spacious area for its occupant’s legs to stretch out. Despite how nice it was, the desk was also scratched and dinged up, so Ren assumed it was some sort of gift or hand-me-down, maybe from a previous school president.

Either way, it certainly fit the image Akechi strove for: intimidating, mature, in-charge. Ren closed the door behind him and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, waiting for the other to acknowledge his presence. When Akechi still hadn’t looked up after Ren mentally counted to 10, he strode forward and placed his hands on the smooth wood of the desk, leaning forward to read whatever Akechi was so interested in. It looked like an agenda for something, but his snooping was cut short when Akechi flipped the paper upside down and to the side. The vice president linked his fingers together in front of him and gave Ren a pleasant, but fake, smile.

“How nice of you to come by, Amamiya.”

“It’s not like you really gave me a choice.” Ren replied with his most saccharine and obviously fake smile. “Not to rush this since I’m pretty sure you get off on doling out punishment and I hate to ruin your fun, but I was hoping to pick up a shift after school. What’s my sentence?”

Akechi’s smile didn’t falter, but Ren did notice how a flush had begun to creep up his neck once again. He was so fun to tease. “I just have something that I need you to do for me today, so unfortunately I don’t think you’ll be able to go to work. No need to fret – it’s just for one day.”

Ren tried not to let his disappointment show. He would have to let Rafflesia know he couldn’t make it after all. He would do whatever Akechi wanted quickly, and then hopefully be able to make it to the noodle bowl shop for an evening shift instead. Hopefully Morgana could entertain himself in the classroom well enough.

“Okay, let me text my boss.” Ren pulled out his phone and was only slightly aware of Akechi opening and digging through a drawer on the desk. Whatever he found, he placed on the desk in front of him with a dull thud and waited for Ren to click his phone off and put it away before speaking.

“I’ll need you to be my scribe for this afternoon. President Nijima has a practice test and I’m running our student council meeting in her stead. Since we don’t have a secretary, I normally take the minutes, but I unfortunately can’t talk and write simultaneously.” Ren was listening, he really was, but everything Akechi said went into one ear and out the other. How was he expected to focus with _that_ sitting in front of him? “While you write, your real punishment will be to have this inside you the entire time.”

Akechi had his hands laced together again, leaning back in his chair with a grin splitting his face. Ren didn’t think he’d ever seen Akechi so excited, and of course it would be because he wanted Ren to wear a vibrating butt plug in a small, quiet room with other people who would easily be able to see and hear everything if Ren wasn’t extremely careful.

And really, Ren had no one but himself to blame. He thought it was odd that his senior hadn’t tried anything in the two weeks since he’d fucked Ren in the second floor men’s room, but he dismissed it as a one-time thing. Actually, he’d hardly interacted with Ren since that encounter, despite previously seeing him nearly every day. He really should’ve seen this coming.

“And if I refuse?” Ren replied evenly. He wasn’t planning on refusing – he could feel an erection starting to form and heat had spread through his entire body at the sight of the toy. He was doing his utmost to keep his breathing light, but he’d been craving Akechi’s cock since they’d first fucked and was hoping he’d get it again today.

“Then I might have to make a call to your guardian about what a disruptive and disobedient student you’ve been since you arrived here. I don’t think he would be very pleased to hear that about his charge. Additionally, I don’t want to involve your guardian in this, but in return you’ll have to do this favor for me.” Akechi’s grin was halfway to a sneer at this point. Ren was sure that since the vice president really did get off on power and handing out punishments, that blackmail of course would also excite him. Unfortunately, it excited Ren too.

Akechi continued, checking his watch, “You might want to hurry and choose, the meeting starts in five minutes.”

Ren shrugged and stepped froward, hands falling to his belt as he rapidly unfastened the buckle. He walked around the table, popping his ass back toward Akechi and pulling down his pants and briefs in a quick motion. “Well, put it in, then.”

Ren couldn’t see Akechi’s face, which was a crying shame because he heard the hitch in Akechi’s breathing as he spread Ren’s cheeks, running a gloved finger over the clenched muscles. Ren kept his breathing steady when he felt an intrusion of that finger, now glove-free but slicked in lube, just a moment later; he hadn’t had anything inside him since Akechi railed him in the bathroom, and the stretch was exquisite. The digit was removed all too soon, but quickly replaced with the silicone head of the butt plug.

Ren thought Akechi might go a little more slowly shoving the plug in, but he must’ve been worried about the time because he jammed the thing inside Ren as fast as he could, rotating it slightly without a care for gentleness. He felt tapered end of the plug sitting just shy of his prostate as he straightened and returned his bottoms to a decent state.

He had just sat in a desk to the right of Akechi’s when the door opened, admitting two boys Ren didn’t know – ostensibly other members of the student council. They chatted for a bit while Akechi continued to write on some document and Ren doodled on the provided minutes template. A few minutes and several awful doodles of Morgana later, a third member – this time a girl – entered, and Akechi straightened to begin the meeting.

“Now that we’re all here, let’s go ahead and start. Nijima is taking a practice exam, so I’m leading in her stead. Amamiya-kun is helping out today by recording minutes. Let’s begin with a report from the treasury?” As Akechi settled back to listen to one of the other boys talk, he flipped whatever switch he was holding and the plug inside Ren buzzed to life. It wasn’t strong, and Ren didn’t think anyone else could hear it, but damn did it feel good. He kept his face neutral and continued to absently copy whatever the treasurer was saying, but he could feel heat spreading through his body.

“Thank you, Tachibana-san.” Akechi said when the boy finished, consulting his notes. “Next we’ll here from Fujimori-san about clubs and organizations.” The only girl in the room stood and started speaking, and the vibrator inside Ren clicked up another notch. He turned his moan into a cough, and luckily no one paid him any mind. He could feel the rush of blood in his cheeks and sweat was dripping down his back.

Fujimori finished her report. Ren was trying to keep from panting - the plug was buzzing away just shy of where he really wanted it, but the vibrations were strong enough to elicit a decent amount of pleasure. He’d been hard since Akechi had first put the damn thing in, but now his erection ached with how much it strained against his pants. There was still one person left to report before Ren was free, and he planned to be bent over Akechi’s ridiculous desk with the vice president’s dick in his ass as soon as the other members left the room.

“Amamiya-kun,” Ren snapped out of his daydreaming at his name being called. The word sounded like honey with how sweetly Akechi said it, but he could hear the satisfaction and desire hidden in his voice all the same. “Are you dictating properly? If you miss anything, I’m afraid I might have to have you back again next time to make up for it.”

Ren wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug grin off of Akechi’s face, preferably with his own lips. He arranged his face into a neutral smile and replied as evenly as he could. “Of course, Akechi-senpai. No need to worry.” Ren looked down at his template. All the words were there, even if the handwriting had devolved into illegibility over the course of the meeting. Akechi could deal with it later since it was his fault anyway.

“Very well then.” The other moved on. “Hayashi-san, let’s hear about the plans for the cultural festival so far.” The last member stood and began reporting. Ren was expecting it this time, but that didn’t make it much easier to hide his reaction when the vibrator buzzed harder yet again. He shifted in his seat, trying to move the plug to a less intense position, but failed utterly when the damn thing came to rest against his prostate.  
Ren held his breath, his hand clenching around the pencil as waves of pleasure washed over him. He could barely think, all of his focus was on keeping still and silent. Akechi could worry about his stupid minutes later, Ren was trying his absolute hardest not to orgasm in a room of complete strangers because his sadistic rival wanted to play a game.

After what felt like an eternity, the last report finished. Akechi thanked the other members and promptly dismissed them. Ren didn’t know if any of them had noticed something amiss; his awareness of anything besides his impending orgasm was dwindling with the plug pressing so exquisitely against the wonderful bundle of nerves. He knew his face was flushed and sweaty, his breathing labored, and he hoped the others had thought he was just suffering from some extreme allergies.

The others must have left at some point though, because Ren felt Akechi’s hand grip his chin and force his gaze up. The vice president tsked, looking down at the minutes which were definitely not complete nor legible. “I didn’t realize you wanted to temporarily join the student council that badly, Amamiya. These are abysmal. Have you enjoyed yourself today?” Right as he finished talking, Akechi increased the strength of the vibrator again. The sound of it echoed throughout the room – surely this was its highest setting? Ren didn’t stop the moan from leaving his throat as he rapidly approached his peak.

Ren couldn’t hold on much longer. Akechi was still holding his chin up, reddish eyes staring intently at grey, pupils blown wide with desire. Ren gripped the desk and whined “Akechi,” not knowing what to say or ask for.

“Yes, little whore?” Came the smooth reply, and Ren hated it but at that, he finally went over the edge. He clenched his teeth as his hips jerked up, wetness spreading inside his pants. The vibrator stayed strong through it all, and when Ren’s orgasm finished it stayed on, acutely too pleasurable to be anything but painful.

“Turn it off, please turn it off, please please please…” he begged, tears filling his eyes. Surprisingly, Akechi complied, turning the plug completely off. He switched his grip from Ren’s face to his arm and yanked him out of his chair towards the large desk.

“This is for not finishing the minutes properly.” Akechi growled as he shoved Ren onto his knees and plopped himself into the cushy office chair. “Now I have to fix your mistake, but you can do this for me while I do.” Akechi unfasted his pants enough for his erection to spring out, then shoved Ren’s head down on it roughly. He swiveled his body, caging Ren in between his legs and shuffling him until Ren was crouched under the desk.

Ren hadn’t given Akechi a blowjob before, but he started out fast and strong in a way he figured the vice president might like. He swallowed down Akechi’s length as best as he could, sucking hard and trying not to gag every time the erection hit the back of his throat. He bobbed his head up and down, cognizant of the desk just above him, allowing the wet, slurping sounds to escape into the room. His knees hurt from the hard floor and the dampness of his underwear was exquisitely uncomfortable, but nothing mattered compared to the feeling of Akechi’s cock in his throat.

Akechi’s hands threaded into Ren’s mop of curls, holding Ren’s head still as he started thrusting his hips. His grip on Ren’s hair was tightening, his hips thrusting harder and losing their rhythm. Ren sucked harder knowing that Akechi was about come, wanting to actively bring him his release. He couldn’t help the whine that manifested in the back of this throat when the vice president yanked his hands away from his head, and it took him a disoriented moment to figure out why.

“Hayashi-san, what can I do for you?” Oh shit. Ren must’ve been too absorbed to notice the sound of the door opening, or at least to register what it meant. What was this stupid first year doing back after the meeting?

“Akechi-senpai, I wanted your advice on something. Do you have a minute?” The boy all but stuttered out. He must be another one of those that fawned over _Akechi-senpai_ , the strict and perfect upperclassman who was always friendly, if aloof. He nearly had a cult following at the school, and he was reverenced by the first years most of all.

“Of course, but only for a few minutes before I have to get back to work.” Damn this man and his need to keep up appearances. He was sitting there with his cock buried in Ren’s mouth; his erection hadn’t flagged in the slightest at the interruption. Couldn’t he tell the kid to come back in 30 minutes, after Ren had had a good fuck?

“Thank you, Akechi-senpai!” And so the first year launched into a detailed story about how he was inspired by the vice president, and wanted to be just like him, and wanted to know how to serve better on the council. The brat even asked about what cram school Akechi attended (“None, unfortunately. I just study as best I can on my own time.” Of course he didn’t go to cram school but still managed to tie first with Nijima on every exam).

During the other student’s chattering, Akechi had slowly reached a hand down around Ren’s head. Ren let himself be guided further down until Akechi’s length had pushed itself into his throat, blocking off his air. He clenched onto Akechi’s pants, trying to fight back enough to get a breath, but the hand held fast in his hair, keeping Ren’s head down securely.

Akechi gave his advice and finally, _finally_ , the first year left. As soon as the door shut, Akechi released Ren’s head. Ren pulled off completely, coughing and panting under the desk until he caught his breath. He glared up at Akechi, who had moved his chair back and met Ren’s eyes with a grin.

“Come now, wasn’t that fun? I’ll give you a reward for being so good down there.” Akechi reached out a hand, helping Ren up from the floor. Ren’s knees ached in protest at standing, but he didn’t have long to think about the pain before Akechi roughly shoved him against the back wall of the council room, his face pressed against the window. Akechi pressed a hand between his shoulder blades to keep him pinned, and started fumbling with Ren’s belt with the other.

The front of the school was mostly empty at this time, but a few students loitered around the gate, conversing with friends or waiting on others to get done with their clubs. The student council room window was large, and if someone looked up at them, they would be able to see Ren from his thighs up.

“You know someone could see us like this, right?” Ren asked, thinking that maybe Akechi wouldn’t want to put his reputation on the line just to make Ren suffer. He also thought that maybe the idea turned Akechi on just as much as it did Ren – they were becoming a dangerous pair.

“I don’t think anyone will pay _me_ any attention if they notice you being fucked against the window. You are quite captivating, you know?”

Akechi finally got his pants undone and yanked them down around his thighs. Ren’s cock hung out, halfway erect just from being in this position and covered in the stickiness of his previous release. With both hands available now, Akechi yanked Ren’s blazer from his shoulders to halfway down his arms and did some complicated maneuver that ended with Ren’s arms effectively constrained at the small of his back.

Ren was now fully erect. Despite the warm weather outside, his breath fogged up the window where his head rested against the glass. Akechi wrapped his hands around Ren’s hips, yanking them back and inducing an almost painful curve to his back. Ren tried not to think about how much he was enjoying this, but his cock was hard and leaking and he couldn’t wait until Akechi’s length would finally be inside.

Ren shivered as he felt the hands glide down his hips, massaging the globes of his ass. The hands settled on the base of his plug, slowly rotating the toy and pulling it out gently. He enduring being empty only for a moment. Akechi rammed his erection inside, forcing a deep moan from Ren as he was finally given what he’d been wanting.

Now sheathed inside Ren, Akechi took his sweet time. He pulled out languidly until only the head remained, and slid back in. He kept an even, slow rhythm, making sure to drag intentionally against Ren’s prostate with each thrust. The friction burned with only the leftover lube from the toy and mostly-dried spit on Akechi’s cock to ease the pain.

Ren couldn’t stand the slow pace. He jerked his hips back with each slow forward motion of Akechi, trying to get deeper. He whined, arms tugging uselessly against his tangled blazer, lips and head and tongue unable to form the words to beg Akechi for more.

“Is this not enough for the little whore? You might think to be a little less obvious with your friends down there. They could look up at any moment and see you, rock hard and happily riding my cock.”

Ren’s eyes shot open and looked down. How could he have forgotten about the window? He maneuvered his head to get a clear view from fog his breathing had made and sure enough, Ann and Ryuji were loitering by the front gates. He should’ve known they would wait for him – he hadn’t thought this would take more than a few minutes, he’d left his bag and cat at his desk and hadn’t sent them any word to leave.

Astoundingly, his erection throbbed harder at the thought of them looking up to see him like this. He didn’t want to deal with the fallout of his friends knowing about his promiscuity, but the thought of being watched while being forcibly taken from behind, of being brought over the edge to the disgust and curiosity and desire of someone else watching him unravel – it was almost enough to send him over the edge then and there.

Akechi hissed at the feeling of Ren clenching harder around him. Ren’s senior must’ve had enough toying around, because he suddenly increased his pace, tightening his hands around Ren’s hips and pulling the younger boy’s hips back into each thrust.

Ren, of course, could do nothing but take it, and he did so happily. He kept his head against the window, but could no longer see his friends below due to the fog. If they looked up now, would they just see two faceless bodies going at it? Would they see Ren’s flushed erection bobbing up and down with the motion of Akechi’s thrusts, wondering who the hell was getting fucked in the student council room? Or would they make the connection between his absence and lack of communication, and maybe deduce from the faint outline of his hair and the shape of his body that it was their leader up there?

“A-Akechi!” He panted out, feeling himself get closer and closer. The other’s thrusts were becoming more and more erratic, slamming into Ren’s ass hard and fast. The hands on his hips were clenched tight enough to bruise.

When Akechi bent forward, panting in Ren’s ear for a moment before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Ren’s neck, the younger boy was pulled over the edge. Ropes of cum shot out against the window, splashing haphazardly as Ren’s body continued to move in time to Akechi’s.

With his nails digging into Ren’s flesh, Akechi bottomed out and stayed as he released inside Ren’s tight warmth. They stayed still for a few moments, panting together, standing in the mess of sweat and semen that covered the floor of the student council room.

Eventually, Akechi pulled out. Ren felt the semen dribble out of his painfully stretched hole and down his legs, onto his already ruined pants.

“Help me clean this, and then you’re free to go, Kurusu-kun.”

20 minutes later, Ren had changed into a tracksuit and was walking out to meet his friends. He got an earful from Morgana about how long he took, and copious laughs from Ann and Ryuji about the story he cooked up to explain his appearance.

“Someone seriously tripped and spilled their drink all over you?” Ryuji was seriously laughing too much at his supposed misfortune. “Dude, that’s just your luck to be in the way!”

Ann side-eyed him as Ryuji continued laughing. “What about that bruise on your neck though? I don’t remember seeing it there earlier.”

“No idea.” Ren deadpanned, and glanced up at a third floor window, where he could clearly see the outline of the student council vice president looking down at him.


End file.
